Sonic The Hedgehog: The Untold Story
by Hailyn Sebert
Summary: Il racconto è ambientato in un AU più maturo e realistico della storia originale di Sonic in generale. Mobius è molto diverso da come ci è stato raccontato, tra quattro specie differenti che convivono (mobiani, mobini, cannibali e umani) e una realtà simile a quella sulla Terra. NB: la descrizione e il titolo della storia sono temporanei, la storia verrà pubblicata anche in inglese


Capitolo 1: La cannibale e il demone

Havana, Shamar 3985

Forse non era né il momento né il luogo giusto per parlare. Era buio e il rischio di essere sentiti da orecchie indiscrete era grosso, soprattutto vicino alla foresta. Non potevano permettersi un errore del genere o avrebbero messo in pericolo l'intera tribù cannibale.

Lui, un lupo alto e muscoloso dal manto bianco candido con qualche sfumatura di nero sparsa qua e là e con occhi color ambra che splendevano al buio, era vestito con un'armatura tipica del suo popolo, abbastanza leggera e a braccia scoperte, fatta di un metallo marrone scuro con degli ornamenti geometrici in oro, molto resistente, con alcune parti coperte da della pelliccia di leopardo, tirapughi ricoperti di zanne di leone, delle piume colorate tra i capelli e dei simboli disegnati sul viso. Lei, una gatta di stirpe reale.. molto bella e seducente, il mantello di un color rosso violaceo e gli occhi blu notte, con un toppino fatto in pelle adornato da gemme e piume e un paio di jeans, e al collo aveva un busto in catenelle d'oro e argento. Erano molto innamorati, ma quest' amore non era apprezzato dai genitori di lei. Ebbero due gemelle gatte, una viola e una rossa, e quando i suoi genitori lo scoprirono decisero di mandargli dei demoni alle calcagna per sbarazzarsene. La situazione era la seguente... aspettare che questi li trovassero o trovare almeno una casa alle due piccole, una nuova casa.. una nuova famiglia. Erano davanti alla loro roulotte a discuterne mentre le gemelle erano dentro a giocare con i loro dyimon. Un argomento meraviglioso da prendere prima di andare a letto.

\- Che cosa faremo Akira? Se ci trovano..

Era molto agitata, un brutto presentimento l'attanagliava. Le tornarono in mente dei brutti ricordi, di non molto tempo fa e già le iniziavano a scappare le lacrime. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani, guardandola negli occhi e cercando di tranquillizzarla.

\- No Ney, non permetterò che succeda di nuovo. Dovranno passare sul mio cadavere

Neytiri ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena sentendogli dire quelle parole.

\- Non ci scherzare neanche..

\- ..Perdonami

La strinse a sé. Era terrorizzato tanto quanto lei, ma presto sarebbe dovuto partire per l'esercito dei ribelli e non voleva lasciarle senza prima assicurarsi che sarebbero sopravvissute.

\- Ney dobbiamo prendere una decisione in fretta. Devono andarsene, lontano, dove non potranno trovarle

\- Ma...

\- Non si discute. Lo sai che è doloroso anche per me.. Ma almeno non le perderemo per sempre. Io e i ragazzi risolveremo tutto, abbiamo molti dalla nostra parte, le riavremo quando sarà tutto finito...te lo prometto

Ora era lui che voleva piangere, ma si trattenne. Si guardava intorno di continuo, con fare paranoico, ma voleva essere sicuro che nessuno li stesse spiando.

\- Hai idea di dove potremmo portarle?

Chiese lui staccandosi dall'abbraccio

\- Aleena mi ha detto che sua sorella sarebbe disposta ad ospitarle, lei le ha affidato i suoi già da un po'

\- Dove vive?

\- Nelle Nazioni Unite, a Green Hill. È uno spazio protetto, i demoni non si azzardano ad avvicinarsi

Era un altro continente ma molto vicino al loro. Si accontenteranno.

\- Potrebbe andare bene..

L'idea non era affatto male, almeno sarebbero state con qualcuno di cui si potevano fidare e avrebbero avuto compagnia. La gatta non era affatto felice di questa scelta, amava le sue figlie e non voleva separarsene. Lui si accorse dell'espressione afflitta che lei aveva, le prese il mento e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Avrebbero voluto passare la loro ultima notte insieme, ma non ce n'era tempo. Dovranno farselo bastare. Si staccarono l'uno dall'altra lentamente guardandosi negli occhi. Uno sguardo le bastò per farla stordire ulteriormente dopo quel bacio, lui conosceva bene i suoi punti deboli.

\- Andrà tutto bene..

\- Hanno solo 5 anni...che cosa le diremo quando ci rifaremo vivi?

\- Non pensarci ora. Forza, mettile a letto. Andrete via quando si saranno addormentate, sarà stato solo un brutto sogno

\- Che cosa orribile..

Un membro della tribù uscì dalla sua tenda gridando che era arrivata l'ora del coprifuoco, poco dopo la squadra di Akira li raggiunse. Non avevano più tempo, il loro treno sarebbe partito di lì a poco.

\- Akira, dobbiamo andare

Disse uno di loro, un riccio color rosa antico con gli stessi vestiti del lupo, come tutti gli altri.

\- Si arrivo, dammi un attimo

\- Sbrigati

Rispose un altro della squadra, con tono nervoso. I due ritornarono a guardarsi con le lacrime agli occhi e con la paura nel cuore che non si sarebbero visti più. Chiusero entrambi gli occhi e poggiarono la fronte l'uno sull'altra, salutandosi.

\- Ti amo

Disse lui tenendole entrambe le mani

\- Anch'io.. Ti prego sta attento

\- Anche voi. Siete tutto ciò che ho

Prima di andarsene le lasciò un ultimo bacio, doveva essere un saluto ma sembrava più un addio ad entrambi.

\- Salutami le palle di pelo.. Non voglio che mi vedano andare via

\- Certo..

\- ...Ciao

Provò a sorriderle, ma non funzionò quindi lei si limitò a rispondergli senza guardarlo.

\- Ciao

Il suo sorriso so spense subito, almeno ci aveva provato. Akira partì con la sua squadra. Sarebbero andati a combattere contro le armate reali che stavano cercando di arrivare negli altri continenti per sterminare tutti i mortali, così sarebbero rimasti solo i cannibali sulla faccia di Mobius. Un piano malsano e spietato della regina, che voleva che tutti si arrendessero al suo potere con le buone o con le cattive, ma lei preferiva di gran lunga le cattive. I cannibali sani di mente non potevano permettere che accadesse una cosa del genere, quindi avevano intenzione di cacciare i leader o anche meglio.. Ucciderli. Avevano dei sospetti sulla regina, si supponeva che fosse in combutta con i demoni e questo per la popolazione cannibale era inaccettabile. Ma non c'erano prove certe, non ancora, per questo i ribelli combattevano. Avrebbero messo a ferro e fuoco l'intera nazione se fosse stato necessario, nulla li avrebbe fermati nel loro intento, ne valeva il destino del pianeta.

Neytiri dopo aver visto il suo amato andar via, forse per sempre, entrò nella roulotte cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Quel veicolo era un disastro ambulante: faceva sempre odore d'incenso, il tessuto maculato da cui era rivestito col tempo andava sbiadendo e riempiendosi di buchi e graffi, i mobili in legno e dall'aspetto molto etnico, per terra c'erano sparsi diversi giocattoli e altra roba appartenente a Neytiri e Akira.. Se n'era andato e non avrebbe più potuto aiutarle se ne avessero avuto il bisogno, era sola ma determinata a fare ciò che doveva. Si asciugò le lacrime dalla faccia e andò dalle sue figlie cercando di mantenere la calma. Erano due scalmanate ed entrambe avevano gli occhi color ambra proprio come il padre..

Stavano litigando per una bambola di pezza, sul punto di strapparsi, facendo un fracasso tremendo. Di questo passo il capo tribù sarebbe venuto a rompere se non le tranquillizzava un po'.

\- Dai l'hai avuta tutto il giorno tu!

Si lamentò la rossa, tirando più forte.

\- Non è vero, se l'è tenuta Flame

Scaricò la colpa sul suo dyimon, una leoncina color lilla abbastanza infastidita dal carattere scontroso della sua cannibale. Il dyimon dell'altra invece era una tigre bianca, sdraiata di lato ad ammirare la scena.

\- Sei una bugiarda Blaze

\- Hey cosa sono tutte queste grida? Cosa vi ho sempre detto?

Intervenne la gatta togliendo ad entrambe la povera bambola dalle mani.

\- Le principesse non alzano mai la voce se non strettamente necessario..

Dissero entrambe all'unisono con aria scocciata quasi come fosse una smorfia, facendo ridere la loro madre

\- Vostro padre ha ragione.. Siete delle piccole teppistelle. Ma anche le piccole teppistelle hanno bisogno di dormire, è ora della nanna

\- Papà dov'è?

Chiese Blaze. Neytiri rimase in silenzio per un attimo pensando a quale scusa inventarsi, poi aprì bocca.

\- Papà.. È andato a giocare a carte con i suoi amici nella tenda del nonno. Tornerà tardi

Akira era il figlio del capo tribù e ne approfittava per ignorare il coprifuoco, cosa che faceva spesso. Era una scusa buona da dare alle piccole.

\- Ma noi volevamo la favola della buonanotte

Disse la rossa guardando con gli occhioni languidi la madre. I suoi occhi caddero sul carillon poggiato su uno dei comodini, accanto ad un gomitolo di lana e una lampada a olio arrugginita.

\- Che ne dite se vi canto quella canzoncina che amate tanto?

Senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta delle due cucciole prese il carillon

\- Siiii!

Esultarono insieme, anche i loro dyimon erano entusiasti e incominciarono a fare versi di felicità. Neytiri ridacchiò e iniziò a caricare il carillon.

Dopo un po' la musica partì e Neytiri iniziò a cantare. Una voce da sirena, così soave e piacevole da ascoltare.

\- _*Jougyo ba niebi ryi. Swa yonie avdah vay. Sahshmussa yi umbrhi, lyubi umirrahi.. _

Le piccole ascoltavano attentamente. Adoravano sentire la loro madre cantare.

\- _..skahjy avdah vay. Lyubi umirrahi. Bakh lyein is avdah vay, rhaii. Chejirr keh sliuhbiry uttrrah dyes abiythi, lyudi invahli di. Lyudi invahli di.. _

Mentre cantava, le gattine incominciarono a sentire l'effetto del sonno e i loro dyimon sbadigliavano e si facevano posto sulla coperta dove erano sedute per accoccolarsi e lasciarsi trasportare dal sonno. Neytiri continuava a cantare, prese una coperta più piccola e le coprì. Avrebbe odiato il momento in cui le avrebbe abbandonate...

Una madre non può accettare la perdita delle proprie figlie.

\- _Batier hen ekcnish dutt. Vothiy anniiya khati aht. Pakiny ehjevut, irrhtobet khati aht.. _

Le piccole si raggomitolavano con gli occhi chiusi. A Neytiri invece le veniva da piangere pensando a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Ma non permetteva alle lacrime di rovinare questo momento.

\- _Chejirr keh sliuhbiry uttrrah dyes abiythi, lyudi invahli di. Lyudi invahli di. Chejirr keh sliuhbiry uttrrah dyes abiythi, lyudi invahli di. Lyudi invahli di. Lyudi invahli di.. _

Neytiri smise di cantare ma il carillon stava ancora suonando. Sembrava che si fossero addormentate. Le guardò per un secondo.. Pensando.. Poi chiuse il carillon e la musica si fermò bruscamente, lo rimise apposto e spense la lampada. Prima di andare nella sua tenda a prepararsi le baciò entrambe sulla fronte. Scappò silenziosamente dalla roulotte con il cuore a pezzi e si accasciò a terra con le spalle alla porta e le mani tra i capelli, piangendo. Era troppo tutto insieme.. L'amore della sua vita che se ne era appena andato, il dover mandare via le due persone più preziose che aveva.. La straziava. E tutto per colpa dei suoi genitori. Alzò la testa e il suo sguardo si spostò verso gli alberi della foresta, scrutava il buio, impaurita di cosa ci poteva essere nascosto tra quei cespugli.. Il buio non era mai un posto sicuro. Si infilò subito nella tenda.

La sua tenda non era troppo distante dalla roulotte. Era molto grande e confortevole, illuminata dal grosso falò che la tribù accendeva al centro dell'accampamento, piena di cuscini giganteschi a terra e delle lunghe balze che pendevano dall'estremità fino al centro del tetto della tenda, c'erano anche degli acchiappasogni appesi al centro. Era qui che di solito la famiglia dormiva, tutti insieme, infatti c'era anche la loro roba sparsa. Era qui dove lei passava i momenti più belli con Akira.. Il suo odore riempiva la tenda, era così gradevole.. Le stimolava la fantasia.

Lì l'aspettava accasciata su un cuscino il suo dyimon, un leopardo fulvo con le macchie dello stesso colore del manto di lei e con al collo una collana enorme in oro con delle pietre preziose incastonate. Appena la vide entrare corse da lei stricandosi sulle sue gambe e cercando di consolarla, lei si inginocchiò stringendola a sé.

\- Non ho per niente un buon presentimento Hadassah..

Il leopardo la guardò preoccupata e le leccò la guancia in segno d'affetto, poi si staccò, Neytiri prese due zainetti per le gattine e ci infilò dentro tutta la loro roba, ma non prese niente per lei. Il viaggio non sarebbe durato molto e lei, lasciate le piccole, sarebbe dovuta ritornare subito.

Era indecisa se lasciare Hadassah all'accampamento o portarla con sè. Di solito quando i cannibali partono per un viaggio pericoloso lasciano i loro dyimon in un luogo sicuro, infatti Akira aveva lasciato il suo dyimon in mano a suo padre. Ma lei non si fidava a lasciarla qui da sola.. Decise di portarla. Prese dei soldi da dentro uno dei cuscini lì a terra, altrimenti come avrebbe pagato il viaggio in treno? Se li mise nella tasca dei suoi jeans e si sdraiò sui cuscini con Hadassah accanto a lei che le faceva le fusa. Rimase lì, ad aspettare ancora un po' che le piccole si fossero addormentate e poi sarebbero partite, e mentre pensava a cosa ne avrebbe fatto della sua vita dopo.. Accarezzava affettuosamente il suo dyimon dietro l'orecchio.

\- Mai perdere la speranza. Me lo ricordo ancora papà..

Parlava come se suo padre la stesse veramente ascoltando.

\- ..Ma mi chiedo... perché tu invece l'abbia fatto

Parole al vento, magari *Cheetahro le avrebbe portate via con sé.

Nel frattempo nella roulotte non si stava dormendo per niente, a parte per i due piccoli dyimon, erano entrambe sveglie e confuse. Si misero a parlare, iniziò Blaze.

\- Luna...

Chiamò il nome di sua sorella in sottovoce.

\- Hm?..

Rispose tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

\- Li hai sentiti anche tu?

\- ...Sì..

Pensava a quello che si erano detti i suoi genitori. Non era educato origliare le avevano insegnato, ma la mamma non era di buon umore ultimamente e si vedeva.

\- Ho paura.. Non voglio separarmi da mamma e papà

\- Neanche io. Ma li hai sentiti, qualcuno ci sta cercando e questo mi fa ancora più paura..

\- Dovremmo fare finta di niente?

Chiese Blaze.

\- Non lo so... sono questioni da grandi. Noi non possiamo fare nulla

Si girò verso di lei con un'espressione triste. Blaze parlò di nuovo.

\- Non pensavo che nonna fosse così cattiva...

\- Papà ha detto "non permetterò che accada di nuovo". Secondo te che voleva dire?

\- Che mamma e papà ci nascondono qualcosa

Erano piccole ma erano sveglie (beh, quello di sicuro). Sentirono la porta della roulotte aprirsi e subito si misero a fingere di dormire. Camminava in modo silenzioso per non svegliarle, prese una grossa cesta di vimini e cautamente le mise entrambe lì insieme ai loro dyimon e le coprì per bene. Faceva freddo fuori, l'unica fonte di calore era il falò. Con la cesta in mano e due zainetti in spalla, Neytiri incominciò ad incamminarsi verso la città accompagnata da Hadassah, pronta ad attaccare chiunque avrebbe cercato di farle del male.

Aggirò la foresta prendendo la strada della spiaggia ed entrò in città. Dovevano essere le 2 del mattino, si potevano vedere solo poche luci dalle abitazioni. Non era una città dall'aspetto futuristico rispetto alle tante altre nelle vicinanze, gli edifici erano tutti affiancati formando delle stradine piccole e strette. Se pur poco all'avanguardia aveva il suo fascino alla Rio De Janeiro, soprattutto vicino alla piazza, dove le strade incominciavano ad allargarsi e ad essere più sfarzose, decorate con balze colorate che andavano dal tetto di una casa ad un altro come nella sua tenda, svariate piante e fontane, piena di colori e dipinti sulle pareti delle case, e la luce giallo/arancione dei lampioni dava al tutto un aspetto molto romantico e rilassante. Si sentiva a casa anche se non era questo il posto dove era nata. Lei era nata in un palazzo, sfarzoso e meraviglioso se pur fosse un antro di tenebra ora.. Lei non era nata qui ma le piccole sì, questa era la loro casa e anche se non era un palazzo potevano vantarsene. Arrivò ad un grosso edificio, tutto illuminato, con un enorme orologio sopra. Era la stazione, dalle porte in vetro e il pavimento e le pareti super colorate con qualche graffito sopra. Entrò dalla porta principale e nonostante l'orario c'era comunque gente, si guardò attorno e poi vide un grosso televisore che mostrava le destinazioni e gli orari. Era fortunata, il suo treno sarebbe arrivato tra non molto, così andò subito a fare i biglietti.

Dopo mezz'ora il treno per Green Hill arrivò. Era un treno molto futuristico, infatti non toccava nemmeno le rotaie, funzionava a energia gravitazionale e andava veloce come un aereo. Le porte del treno si aprirono, era arrivato il momento... salì insieme ad altre persone e cercò una cabina vuota per sedersi. Ne trovò una, poggiò la cesta e gli zaini sui sedili davanti a lei e si sedette con Hadassah accanto. Durante tutto il viaggio non fece altro che guardare fuori dalla finestra il paesaggio che passava velocemente, pensando. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla vista della cesta muoversi.

\- Ahi! Blaze smettila, mi fai male

Era la vocina di Luna che proveniva da sotto la coperta, seguita dal lamento di una piccola leoncina e lo "shhh"di sua sorella. Ora si trovava davvero in difficoltà, che poteva inventarsi?

\- Che state facendo?

Le rimproverò Neytiri alzando la coperta. Si guardarono intorno confuse.

\- Dove siamo?

Chiese Blaze. Neytiri si vide costretta a spiegare alle sue figlie la situazione, non voleva mentirle e poi erano in grado di comprendere ciò che stava succedendo ben o male

\- Stiamo andando a Green Hill, un posto pieno di prati sconfinati e luoghi da favola. Dovrete rimanere lì per un po'..

Rispose con una voce bassa e triste, abbassando lo sguardo

\- Perché?

Chiese Luna

\- Non ci volete più?

Blaze sembrava molto triste. Neytiri rimase sorpresa da ciò che le disse sua figlia, le faceva male guardarle in quello stato, soprattutto in quel momento. La cosa si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto.

\- No no! Non potremmo mai.. Mamma e papà vi amano, lo sapete

Le abbracciò forte, accarezzando la testa ai due piccoli dyimon che poi scesero dalla cesta e andarono a raggiungere il dyimon della madre, Hadassah li accolse con tante coccole e le permise di accoccolarsi tra le sue zampe enormi in confronto a loro.

\- Dov'è andato papà?

Riprovò Blaze adesso che le stava dicendo la verità, Neytiri si rannuvolò.

\- Papà è andato a fare una visita alla nonna.. Non tornerà per un po'. Piccole mie, voi la conoscete, sapete com'è fatta la nonna e la situazione che c'è per ora a casa. Non potete stare con noi, non siamo in grado di proteggervi da una guerra..

Forse aveva parlato troppo, ma avevano il diritto di sapere che cosa stava succedendo nel loro futuro regno.. Sempre se esisterà ancora.

\- Ma non vogliamo..

Luna piangeva stringendosi forte alla madre. Lei le prese in braccio e si rimise a sedere con loro sulle sue gambe. Piangevano entrambe ora.

\- Non fate così.. Andrà tutto bene. Ve lo prometto..

Rimasero così per il resto del viaggio e si addormentarono, abbracciate. Sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbero potuto passare un momento come questo insieme, come una vera famiglia. Neytiri non sapeva nemmeno se le avrebbe riviste o quando le avrebbe riviste, sapeva solo che né lei né Akira avrebbero avuto la possibilità di vederle crescere. Come non c'erano riusciti col loro primo figlio, non ci sarebbero riusciti nemmeno con loro.

Green Hill, Nazioni Unite 3984

Nella casetta in campagna si dormiva già da un pezzo, tutte le luci erano spente e con solo due lanterne sull'uscio di casa come fonte di luce, lì di notte faceva buio pesto. In quel quartiere c'erano poche case, sparse nell'enorme distesa di verde che circonda la città poco distante da lì. Tutte case di gente che non aveva molti soldi e campava a malapena. In questa casa in particolare ci viveva una piccola famiglia di ricci: tre cuccioli d anni e una riccia più grande che badava a loro. Si stavano facendo le 4 del mattino e l'unica ancora alzata era la riccia più grande, aspettava visite e si muoveva per la casa in vestaglia cercando di non far svegliare gli altri. Stava cercando di accendere una candela e dopo svariati fiammiferi rotti, la porta della camera dietro di lei si aprì lentamente senza che se ne accorgesse nemmeno.

\- Dannati fiammiferi..

Stava per prenderne un altro dalla scatolina ma fu sorpresa da una voce dietro di lei.

\- Mamma che stai facendo?..

Chiese uno dei cuccioli, un riccio blu in pigiama con gli occhi verde smeraldo e una voce smorzata dal sonno. Si stava stropicciando gli occhi, la donna sobbalzò quando lo sentì e si girò.

\- Oh.. Scusa tesoro, ho svegliato anche gli altri?

\- Svegliare Manic? Sarebbe più facile disinnescare una bomba.. Sonia invece non dorme completamente, non fa altro che rigirarsi nel letto

Disse strappando un sorriso alla donna, lui le fece segno di dargli la scatola di fiammiferi e di avvicinargli la candela.

\- Che ci fai ancora sveglia?

Parlava come un adulto, dopotutto era il più grande e si prendeva cura anche della grande oltre che dei suoi fratelli. Era l'uomo di casa, un "uomo" molto piccolo. Prese un fiammifero e lo riuscì ad accendere al primo colpo, accese la candela e posò la scatola nel cassetto del mobile dietro la donna.

\- Ho un appuntamento con un'amica, devo andare a prenderla

\- Ma è buio pesto fuori

\- È una cosa urgente

Il riccio allora capì che si trattava di qualcosa di molto importante ma non l'avrebbe lasciata uscire da sola a notte fonda e poi lui si muoveva nei dintorni meglio di lei. Infatti nemmeno lei sembrava tanto convinta di uscire da sola, era stanca e si vedeva.

\- Se mi dici dov'è l'appuntamento, ci vado io a prenderla

Si propose lui. Lei lo guardò come se gli avesse proposto la luna.

\- Ne sei sicuro?

Il riccio annuì e allora lei gli diede la candela, sorridendo sollevata.

\- Sei un tesoro Sonic

\- Lo so mamma, me lo dici tutti i giorni

\- Dovrebbe essere giusto prima della foresta, al confine. Sta attento, quello è un posto pericoloso

\- Certo, non preoccuparti

Faceva sempre tutto il possibile per aiutarla. Suo marito era morto per mano della regina e doveva occuparsi lei di tutto, almeno aveva loro ad aiutarla o avrebbe già mollato tempo fa. Sonic scese le scale e aprì la porta. Anche un posto bello come quello faceva paura di notte, ma lui non aveva paura di nulla. Si sarebbe fatto una passeggiata notturna.

Il treno era finalmente arrivato a Green Hill ma ancora avevano una foresta da attraversare e a lei già venivano i brividi solo a pensarci, perché per tutto il viaggio si è sentita come se qualcuno le stesse seguendo. Teneva le due piccole per mano e la cesta con i dyimon su una sua spalla insieme agli zaini, Hadassah che camminava al loro fianco sempre allerta. Dalla stazione arrivarono quasi fuori la foresta camminando velocemente. L'appuntamento era più avanti ma il treno che l'avrebbe riportata a casa sarebbe arrivato tra poco e non poteva perderlo. Si inginocchiò davanti alle due piccole per guardarle negli occhi e posò la cesta a terra.

\- Da qui dovrete continuare da sole. Uscite dalla foresta il più in fretta possibile, una volta uscite dovreste vedere un lungo recinto in ferro. È facile da scavalcare, dovreste riuscirci. Dopo che l'avrete superato non muovetevi di lì, una riccia verrà a prendervi. Si chiama Bernadette, andate solo con lei e con nessun altro, chiaro?

Le due piccole non la guardavano nemmeno, erano tristi. La sua espressione cambiò da impaurita a preoccupata e triste, poi le abbracciò con tutto l'affetto che aveva per loro.

\- Vi voglio bene.. Non dimenticatelo mai. Oh, papà vi manda un bacio, vuole farvi sapere che sta lottando per voi e che vi penserà sempre

Le gatte non dissero nulla, stette a lei come delle morse, singhiozzavano per il pianto.

Neytiri le lasciò andare e fece segno a Hadassah di avvicinarsi, lei obbedì e Neytiri prese la collana che portava con sé. La diede a Luna.

\- Trattala con cura tesoro. Blaze, per te ho un regalo molto più speciale.. Ma lo avrai quando sarai più grande

Disse alla viola sorridendo e sistemandole i capelli.

\- Ok...

Rispose asciugandosi le guance

\- Grazie mamma..

Luna strinse tra le sue manine la collana. Prima che Neytiri desse la cesta e gli zaini alle cucciole, lasciò che Hadassah salutasse i due piccoli dyimon, leccandole sulla testa con amore e i piccoli dyimon si stricavano sul suo muso lamentandosi. Dopo averle dato le loro cose si rialzò e in quel momento sentì che qualcosa si stava avvicinando a loro. Si girò di scatto corrugando la fronte e fissando il punto da dove era venuto il suono. Non doveva farsi prendere dal panico, la paura gli dava più potere. L'atmosfera stava diventando sempre più cupa e il buio che le circondava sembrava diventare ancora più buio.

\- Ora andate, veloci. E non tornate indietro per nessun motivo

Diede in fretta gli zaini a Luna e Blaze, che la stavano guardando impaurite e tristi ed esitavano ad andare via, si volevano avvicinare per abbracciarla di nuovo. Hadassah ad un tratto si mise a ringhiare verso i cespugli dietro di lei facendo innervosire ancora di più Neytiri.

\- Via!

Le due si spaventarono del tono arrabbiato della madre, lasciarono i sue dyimon salire sulla cesta e la presero, portandola insieme e di corsa andarono via. Non poteva credere di aver appena alzato la voce con loro, era impaurita e disperata, e a quanto pare non sarebbe riuscita a prendere il treno per casa. Si girò verso il punto da dove proveniva il suono e vide (con difficoltà avendo come luce solo quella della luna) una strana melma nera strisciare verso di lei tra le piante. Emanava un odore tremendo e una sensazione di paura e angoscia, quasi orrore. Era circondata da un'aura di magia nera, la fece indietreggiare di qualche passo mentre il suo dyimon continuava a ringhiare, sempre più forte. La melma incominciò a prendere forma, una forma spaventosa ed alta. Sapeva perfettamente che i demoni erano specializzati nel dare vita ai tuoi incubi più oscuri, lei però non si sarebbe fatta intimorire così facilmente.

Le due gemelle correvano tra i cespugli, ricordandosi delle indicazioni che le avevano dato la madre e di non tornare indietro, ma si sa che i cuccioli sono disubbidienti. Ad un certo punto Luna si ferma di scatto strattonando la sorella che si girò verso di lei.

\- Hey! Che stai facendo?

Chiese Blaze confusa, la sorella aveva il viso ricoperto di lacrime. Sua sorella la guardava preoccupata quando poi lei si girò e tirando Blaze per il polso si mise a correre verso la madre.

\- Mamma ha detto di..

\- Lo so cosa ha detto mamma

Luna le rispose sgarbatamente. Voleva restare con lei, con mamma e papà. Non accettava questa cosa. Si fermarono dietro un cespuglio vicino dove era Neytiri, nascondendosi dopo aver visto quella figura terrificante che sembrava voler fare del male alla loro madre. Blaze guardò quella orrenda creatura e si spaventò, iniziando ad indietreggiare. Un essere che, anche solo guardandolo, avrebbe potuto infestare i tuoi incubi per settimane. Quella vista la fece raggelare per qualche secondo ma poi si riprese e si strinse a sua sorella, tirandola.

\- Luna.. Andiamo via. Quel coso mi fa paura

\- Non fare la fifona

Luna sembrava determinata a sapere che cosa stesse succedendo, ma quello non era uno spettacolo per cuccioli.

Quella creatura era abbominevole, disgustosa e demoniaca. Era l'aggettivo giusto. Continuava ad avvicinarsi a Neytiri con aria minacciosa e lei lanciò una scia di fuoco intorno a loro, per creare un po' di luce. Ai demoni faceva male la luce, infatti la creatura si mise a lamentarsi e ad agitarsi. Non era abbastanza per fermarlo. Si riprese in fretta e poi iniziò a parlare.. Una voce profonda, demoniaca per l'appunto. Dava la sensazione di star sentendo tutte quelle povere anime rubate brutalmente ai loro possessori gridare, chiedendo aiuto, chiedendo di liberarle.

\- Dove sono?

Chiese fissando con i suoi occhi verdi e rossi il dyimon di Neytiri che le si metteva davanti per coprirla, si difendevano a vicenda. Lei ridacchiò alla domanda stupida che le fece il demone, non aveva paura a ridere in faccia a creature come quelle.

\- Come se te lo direi..

Il demone grugnì infastidito dalla sua spavalderia.

\- Non tornerò dalla mia padrona a mani vuote. Se non me lo dici.. Allora mi prenderò il tuo dyimon

\- Non ho paura di te, sporco spettro

A quel punto il demone ruggì contro di lei infuriato. 'spettro' era un insulto bello e buono da fare a un demone. Allungò la mano per afferrarla, ma Hadassah con una zampata gli squarciò la faccia e il demone gridò di dolore indietreggiando. Il dyimon gli ruggì contro mentre Neytiri si preparava una palla di fuoco nella mano. Il demone si copriva la faccia con la mano e provò a colpire la gatta nonostante non ci vedesse bene. Neytiri ne approfittò per tirargli addosso 4 palle di fuoco mettendolo a terra. Si reggeva sulle mani, dolorante.

\- Piccola bastarda...

Cerca di rialzarsi ma a quel punto Hadassah gli salta addosso azzannandolo alla spina dorsale. Perde leggermente l'equilibrio, ruggendo per il dolore e per la rabbia e a quel punto perde la pazienza. Si stava facendo battere da una stupida e misera cannibale.

\- ORA BASTA!

Prese il dyimon e lo scaraventò contro un albero con la forza del pensiero e il povero leopardo perse i sensi. Neytiri si accasciò a terra dolorante, gridando, e il demone ne approfittò per prenderla per la gola, sollevandola da terra.

\- Pensavi davvero di poter vincere contro di me? Beh.. Devo ammettere che hai fegato.. Sarà un peccato doverti fare a pezzi

Disse guardandola negli occhi mentre lei si reggeva alla presa, come per guardare dentro di lei e per cercare la scintilla rossa che di solito i cannibali Alpha hanno sempre negli occhi. Poi Neytiri gli mostrò quello che stava cercando e i suoi occhi si colorarono di nero e di rosso, un rosso acceso e rovente proprio come il suo fuoco e subito dopo gli sputò in faccia ridendo. Il demone strinse di più la presa strozzando la risata.

\- Ultime parole?

Lei provò a parlare, seppur senza riuscire a respirare.

\- Dì alla mia cara mammina... che mi dispiace non poter essere presente al suo funerale. Spero bruci all'inferno insieme a te!

\- L'unica che brucerà sarai tu

A quel punto Neytiri chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima le scese sul viso poco prima che il demone le rompesse il collo e gettasse il suo corpo senza vita a terra, come un pezzo di carne. Le piccole erano ancora dietro il cespuglio a guardare, Blaze dovette coprire la bocca a Luna prima che si lasciasse scappare un grido di disperazione e la trascinò via il più in fretta possibile, scappando. Il demone lasciò il suo cadavere bruciare nelle fiamme, prese il dyimon esanime e se lo portò via con sé. Doveva pur guadagnarci qualcosa in questa battaglia, quindi o l'avrebbe portato alla regina come trofeo o se lo sarebbe mangiato, aggiungendo un'altra anima alla sua numerosa collezione. Ma visto che non era riuscito a finire il lavoro, avrebbe preferito la prima opzione.

Correvano, piangevano. Si facevano strada tra i cespugli senza guardare indietro. Quello che era successo le avrebbero marchiate a vita, la morte della loro madre davanti ai loro occhi. Si sentivano perse, prese dal panico e impaurite, eppure continuavano a correre. Erano sole, senza genitori, in mezzo a gente che non conoscevano in un paese che non conoscevano. Nel buio più totale, nella loro paura diventata realtà. Raggiunsero il recinto di ferro e lo scavalcarono in fretta, facendo quasi cadere la cesta coi loro dyimon. Blaze ci riuscì senza problemi, Luna dopo averlo superato inciampò su una roccia e si sbucciò il ginocchio.

\- Ahi!

Guardava la ferita sanguinare e piangeva, ma non per il dolore. Quello non lo sentiva nemmeno in confronto al resto.

\- Alzati! Luna, ti prego. Quel coso ci troverà se non ci sbrighiamo!

La tirava per il braccio cercando di farla rialzare, singhiozzando mentre parlava.

Luna riprese in fretta la cesta e si rialzò. Continuarono a correre fino a quando non andarono a sbattere contro qualcosa.. O qualcuno. Caddero tutti e tre a terra, e i dyimon rotolarono fuori dalla cesta. Terrorizzate da chi potesse essere, si abbracciarono strette tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

\- Per favore non ucciderci!

Implorò Blaze, ancora con gli occhi chiusi sentendo sua sorella tremare tra le sue braccia.

\- Woah calma! Uccidervi? Io non uccido nessuno

Rispose la voce sconosciuta. Aprirono gli occhi e videro un ragazzino blu, un riccio, disteso a terra e frastornato per la botta. Tenendosi la fronte con la mano (l'incontro "fronte contro fronte" non è mai piacevole) e strizzando gli occhi per il male tremendo alla testa, cercava di riprendersi e aprì gli occhi. Le guardò sconcertato, non pensava di incutere così paura. Che pensiero stupido... poi realizzò. Erano appena uscite dalla foresta, ed erano sole. Chi sa che cosa le era appena successo. Forse non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.

Angolo autrice

Eeeeee siamo partiti! In maniera molto deprimente ma, si! :D

Wow, non pensavate che qualcuno morisse già dal primo capitolo eh? Aspettatevi di tutto da me...

Andateci piano con me amichetti, è la mia prima storia e sto cercando di essere il più perfetta possibile. È da tanto tempo che volevo iniziare questa storia e sono felicissima di averlo finalmente fatto. Commentate pure! I vostri commenti e consigli saranno sempre ben accetti. Spero che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e vorrei ringraziare sin da subito la mia collaboratrice Dxc 1996 che mi aiuta a scrivere i capitoli. Se siete dei fan di undertale (soprattutto per le fangirls) consiglio vivamente di leggere la sua traduzione della fanfiction di TotalSkeletonTrash, è qualcosa di spettacolare, non ve ne pentirete.

Detto questo, alla prossima!

*1: il testo di una canzone delle t.A.T.ú., Lyudi Invalidi. Naturalmente non è il testo esatto, ho solo trascritto quello che sentivo sul momento per far finta che sia in Rhaijo (la lingua cannibale) e non in russo. Il significato originale della canzone non ha niente a che fare con la fanfiction.

*2: divinità cannibale del vento, dalle sembianze di ghepardo.


End file.
